As a means of proving that the regulatory event which maintains ovarian cyclicity is the suppression of rapid frequency GnRH pulses in the luteal phase by the combination of E2 and P, we will administer exogenous E2 alone after the LH surge and document the changes in LH pulsatility over the subsequent 31 days.